The Weirdsiders Part 2
by StephBender0791
Summary: What is a day like at the Curtis House? read and find out! Yeah, I had some more ideas so I made a part 2! ENJOY!


The Weirdsiders part 2.

Sodapop Curtis checked himself in the bathroom mirror once more , before getting out and letting his little brother Ponyboy in.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS TAKIN' YOU SO LONG!?!!!" Ponyboy yelled as Soda strolled out of there only bathroom.

" What do you mean ?? I always takes 2 hours on my hair!" Soda answered as if everyone knew that.

Pony rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

Sodapop strolled into the Kitchen to find Darry cooking without a shirt on. Again….

"Darry, Ponyboy was getting all pissed off at me because he said I was taking to long in the bathroom!!" Soda pouted and crossed his arms after saying that.

" what?! Everybody know you take 2 hours on your hair!!."

" I know!! Stupid Ponyboy we should have given him up for adoption when we had the chance!" Soda said angrily

" Now , Now !! Sodacoke ! if there was no pony… who would hang out with Johnny??"

Darry said in a mother like tone.

" Uhhh It's Sodapop…"

" Whatever." Darry shrugged

Then the door opened and Steve came strolling' in thinking he was all cool . (which he wasn't )

He then proceeded to trip over the rug and fall on his face.

" HAHAHHA!!!!" Two- Bit laughed from the floor, which he was sitting on, to watch Mickey Mouse. His favorite show of all time.

"Shut up Two-Shit!!" Steve screamed

" Screw you Sodapop Lover!!" Two- Shit.. I mean Two- Bit yelled back.

" I do not love Soda!! Just because he's my best friend and we hug a lot and cry on one another's shoulders and have pajama parties , don't mean We're gay!" Steve said to two-Bit.

" HAHAA!!! Crying to one anoth… Wait did you say Pajama parties ?!!" two- bit asked with a dumb look on his face.

" No "

" Yeah you did …"

" NO I DIDN'T!!!"

" yeah whatever you say….soda screwier..."

" SHUT UP!"

Then the man of the hour himself walked in.

" Hey what are you guys yelling about?!!" Soda asked

" Nothing …Steve here was just telling me how you and him have pajama parties!! HAHHHA!! " Two-bit laughed

" Steve!! you told him??! That was are secret!!" Soda whined.

" Sorry it just slipped out!!" Steve whined back.

Two-Bit starred at them With a funny look on his face.

" whatever…" Two – Bit coughs, Brokeback cough Mountain.

"We Heard that!!" Steve and Soda said at the same time as they walked out of the room.

" Come get Breakfast, it's ready!!!" Darry said from the Kitchen.

" OH BOY!!! " Two- bit said has he jumped up from the floor. But Steve tripped him before he got to the table.

Steve laughed " Who the Asshole now?!!! HAHHA!!"

" Still you." Two- Bit answered

" Thats it!! Your going to get it!! You son of a …!!" Steve said as him and Two-Bit fought. Rolling on the floor throwing punches at one another.

" HEY!!! WATCH THE CHOCOLATE CAKE MORONS!!!" Darry yelled at them.

He didn't care about them, he just didn't want them to knock over his precious cake.

" this cake means more to me then you two combed !!"

"Hey screw the cake!! What about my best friend!!" Soda said

" Don't worry Sodajerk! He'll be fine"

" I told you! It's Sodapop!!! You're my brother you should know my name!!"

" whatever.." Darry shrugged again.

" Hey don't feel bad Soda... He called me Horse boy till I was 10! And still calls me it sometimes!" Ponyboy said

" Shhh Horse boy! I'm trying to watch the fight!!!"

" see what I mean??"

Soda just shrugged. " I guess it's better then being called Two-Shit!!!"

"HEY!!"

" HEY YOURSELF!! IT IS!! And if you excuse me I need to get ready for my PJ Party." And With that Soda got up and left to buy some new PJ's.

" what a weirdo….." Pony mumbled

After about two hours of fighting .. Steve and Two- bit finally stopped and made up. Steve Even Invited him to his and Soda's Pajama party.

But Two-Bit said he gotten invited to Dallas and Johnny's Pajama Party before and couldn't go to theirs. Oh well Maybe next time.

" Man I can't wait to move out of here when I'm old enough !! this house is full of weirdo's…" Ponyboy mumbled to himself.

" HEY!!! WHO YOU CALLING WEIRD?!!! HORSIEHEAD?!" Darry yelled

" Like I said I can't wait to get out of here!!"

THE END


End file.
